


My Dear Girl

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [5]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Community: comment_fic, Community: deadlettershome, Dead Letters Variations Challenge, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Writing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat sends Jade Chan a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [...Or May I Call You Buffy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81384) by [MarcusRowland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland). 



> Here's a new JCA/QotD crossover oneshot I cooked up one day while reading ...Or May I Call You Buffy? by MarcusRowland, which I think is awesome. When I found out it was for the Dead Letters Home Challenge, I decided to make one of those myself, except it's a bit different, of course.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures, and the geniuses at Warner Bros. own the film Queen of the Damned. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

My Dear Girl

My Dearest Miss Chan

Or may I call you Jade?

Let me tell you something. Being in Hell sure isn’t all people think it is. It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, either. No guys with cloven feet or pitchforks, and it’s not all fire and brimstone either.

However, my darling Jade, that isn’t what I wish to talk about.

No, I wish to talk about you.

You’re the light of my un-life. The young lady who, although she doesn’t know it, is destined for greatness. The young woman who picks her own path and prefers to make her own choices, especially in a world that tells her preferring to be one’s own self isn’t and shouldn’t be a good thing and that it’s always best to follow the crowd rather than go against it. You prefer to follow your own way, and in my mind, that’s a good thing in and of itself. Plus, despite what your Uncle Jackie says, I believe that the spirit of adventures that’s inside you must not be stifled or pushed down. Instead it should be given lots of time and tender loving care in order to grow, like a beautiful flower that blooms at the right moment.

As a matter of fact, I look forward to meeting you again when the time is right. I hope you are doing fine.

Yours admiringly,  
Lestat de Lioncourt

**Author's Note:**

> Well, read and review, please. :) Nice feedback is appreciated, after all.


End file.
